Long Lost
by Brooke2222
Summary: Aiden is a pureblood who has been sheltered from the Wizard World. Until, the night the the Malfoy family captures her under the Dark Lord's orders. Did i mention she happens to be Voldemorts daughter? R


**Hi ya'll! So i wrote this story for a writing contest and won 2nd Place out of 300 entries (:**

**I changed it up and replaced the ending though(: but i hope you like it! Its my first story on here.**

**Please Read & Review! Thanks**

**-Brooke2222**

In the Night

Thunder boomed in the sky, lightening crashed and rain fell from angry, dark clouds in a never-ending downpour. A strong wind pulled at Aiden Richland's long, brown hair in the dark of the stormy night. The long black jacket slapped against the 15-year-old's skin. Her pajamas were soaked, and the rain beat against her face, and the old house that stood behind her. Rain was pouring down, and thunder shook the ground, but no matter how hard she tried, she was stuck in place. She was drawn from her warm, dry bed by a loud howl in the middle of the night. It had sounded as if it came from the woods in which she was standing and staring into now. With every lightening flash that lit up the night, she saw a little flash of the woods.

She could see a shadow of some sort, and it was moving. She wasn't sure why she was here, but the howl had drawn her like a magnet. All she knew was something was in those woods, watching her….waiting for her. She could feel it's gaze, and had felt it the moment she stepped off the last step of the porch. Suddenly, a branch snapped which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Curiosity took hold of her and she ventured closer to the outskirts of the woods. The rain hadn't lightened up a bit and the thunder seemed louder. As water ran down her face it made it even harder to see.

However, she did see the outline of some fairly large figure that appeared to be coming closer. It came about to her hips, so she assumed it was some sort of animal. Shivering, Aiden crept closer very slowly. In a flash of lightening she realized it was a wolf-like dog. Aiden stretched out her cold hand slowly. Just about when her hand made contact with the dog, something happened. The white of the dogs eyes turned all black, and it stared at her viciously. The dog then slowly turned and walked away, pausing it looked over its shoulder at her and waited. Aiden thought she was going crazy. "I'm pretty sure it wants me to follow it", Aiden thought. She felt that pulling in her chest again. Her heart urged her to follow, but her mind warned her against it. So what did she do? She took a step into the woods and made her way towards the dog. She stopped and looked back at the old house that stood behind them.

In that house, Aiden's single mother was fast asleep in the room on the second story. "I'll be back before she wakes up", Aiden reasoned. Then turning she made up her mind to follow the strange dog. The dog then turned back around and trotted into the woods. Aiden pulled her black jacket closer to her body, and wiped the brown, soaked hair out of her face. She stumbled after the large wolf-dog into the woods. They walked the dark, winding trails with tree limbs pulling at her clothes and hair. They walked deeper and deeper into the woods with the dog occasionally glancing back to make sure she was there. Aiden often stopped when she heard a noise she thought wasn't thunder or the heavy rain. Finally, they reached the last curve in the long path.

They ended up in a small clearing, and the dog walked to the middle. The dog slowly sat down and looked at her with sad, dark eyes. After a while, Aiden felt like they were not alone. Her thoughts were soon confirmed when a man stepped out from behind a thick oak tree. Her heart was clenched with fear. Aiden's green eyes widened and she started taking small steps back. The man had long almost white hair and a pointy face with pale skin. His bright blue eyes were focused on her. His black cane with a silver snake head on top tapped the ground as he glided towards her, his long coat sweeping the forest ground.

Something shifted at the corner of Aiden's eye. Glancing there she saw the dog, it seemed to be growing…morphing almost. Slowly it took the shape of a human. A boy. He was about her age, and looked very similar to the man, but his face was more youthful and seemed kinder. She heard a high-pitched sound and noticed it was herself screaming. She was frozen with fear. The older man was now in front of her. As he pulled out a strange stick thing. She said barely at a whisper, "Who are you? What are you?" The man just smiled as he pointed the stick at her. A green light producing from the tip of the stick. The last thing she remembered before the darkness consumed her was the man looking over to the boy. He said," Draco, take her to the Manor."


End file.
